


Leisure

by pasiphile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Flogging, Genderswap, Handcuffs, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Vibrators, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for prompts: " fem!mormor. Nipple torture. That is all." and "fem!mormor with handcuffs"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leisure

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the [Bad Girls Do It Well universe.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/45658)

“I want to play a game,” Jen purred in her ear.

Sev closed her eyes, shivering.  _Games_ , she called them, as if they were nothing but a bit of harmless fun, as if they didn’t always end up with Sev reduced to a wreck of tortured nerve-endings and endless pleading.

“What kind of game?” she asked, opening her eyes again.

Jen’s hand came into view, daintily dangling a pair of handcuffs from her pale little fingers. “ _This_ kind of game. You in?”

She could say no. That was the thing about Jen: she might be completely  _deranged_ but for some reason she did respect Sev’s boundaries.

Problem was, Sev was the kind of trouble-seeking adrenaline junkie who said  _yes_ even when it was probably a bad idea.

“Safewords?” she asked, watching the slowly swaying handcuffs. It was oddly entrancing, like one of those pocket watches hypnotists used.

“As always.” She leaned down and nipped at the top of Sev’s ear. “You do trust me, darling, don’t you?” she whispered.

Sev grabbed Jen’s hair and pulled her down into an awkward, upside-down kiss. “Course I do. Now?”

“That was the plan, yes.”

She let go of Jen and stood up, already bouncy with nerves and excitement.

***

Jen had a separate bedroom for any kind of play. She said it had to do with conditioning, associations.

Sev could get behind that. Even just stepping inside the wood-panelled room sent a little shiver down her spine.

Jen followed her inside and closed the door, muffling the sound outside. This place was soundproofed – a necessity, with the way Jen  _played_. If it hadn’t been, the neighbours would probably have got the police on speed dial.

”You can start by getting undressed,” Jen said behind her.

She pulled her t-shirt over her head and tossed in the corner, unzipped her jeans and slid it down. She’d never been particularly embarrassed about being naked, after all.

Although with the way Jen was looking at her…

“So,” Sev said, aiming for casual and confident. “Where do you want me?”

Jen gave her a smile that told her exactly how little she believed Sev’s posturing. “Standing, back of the bed.”

“Got it.”

Jen’s bed was huge, a four-poster monstrosity that would have taken up most of the space in any ordinary bedroom. But this was Jen’s place, which meant that there was more than enough room to spare.

Jen went to her knees and did something underneath the bed. “Feet closer together, darling.”

Sev obediently shuffled her feet together. Jen closed the cuff around her ankle and teasingly ran her nails over the side of Sev’s foot. She tried to pull away, the restraints pulling tight against the bone of her ankle.

Jen clucked her tongue. “Stay,” she said, with a quick look up at her.

“Stop tickling, then,” Sev snapped back.

Jen rolled her eyes and clicked the other cuff closed. Sev looked down. A short chain connected her ankles, just long enough to shuffle about a bit.

 “Right.” Jen straightened up again and dusted her knees off, gave Sev a grin. Her stomach did a little flip in response.

“No handcuffs?” Sev asked, eyebrow raised.

“Of course handcuffs.” Jen’s cool fingers closed around her wrist and pulled it up. She had to go on tiptoe to reach the restraints at the top of the bed, and Sev sniggered.

Her laughter stopped when the handcuff clicked closed, though. As always, the simple feeling of being held, restrained, was enough to set that first stirring of lust into full-blown arousal. She breathed in deeply.

Jen winked at her and went for her other wrist.

“There,” she said, once Sev was properly restrained. Her arms were thrown wide above her head, feet held together. It did odd things to her feeling of balance.

Jen’s hand held her hip. “Comfy?”

“Not really, no.”

“Good.” She leaned in and gently nipped at Sev’s neck. “This isn’t really about comfort, is it?”

“No.”

“Good girl.”

Jen worked her foot between Sev’s and pulled her feet forward. With Sev’s hands still held to the bed it meant that she had to bend backwards, awkwardly.

One of Jen’s hands supported her back, giving her a little support. The other caressed her breast, which was suddenly roughly at face level with – oh. So that’s why.

Jen gave her a sly look and then lowered her head, tongue dragging wet and wide of her nipple. Her sharp fingernails pinched the other one, sending a delicious spark of pain-pleasure to her nerves. She moaned and tried to rub her thighs together, but Jen’s leg was still between hers.

“Someone’s eager,” Jen said, her breath cold against Sev’s wet skin.

“Always, with you,” she gasped.

Jen nipped at her breast, teeth grazing over her nipple. “Flatterer.”

“Does it – does it work?”

Jen sucked hard, making Sev shiver, and then she pulled off and gave Jen a grin. “No, of course not. Worked out what I’m going to do yet?”

Sev shook her head. The whole  _point_ of Jen was that she was utterly unpredictable. Although she had learned to recognise Jen’s moods, predict when she was going to be even more brutal and sadistic than usual, or when she was feeling like teasing.

But she couldn’t read Jen’s mood right now.

Jen put her hand on her breast again, trapping her nipple between her fingers, and nibbled at the other nipple again. Sev moaned and let her head fall back, pushing up into Jen’s mouth.

“Enjoy that – ” a quick pull of her teeth, “- do you?”

“Yes,” she hissed, eyes closed.

“And this?” A pinch – more than that, Jen’s fingers digging hard into the skin of her nipple.

She gasped. “Yes, yes, I – ”

“Shh, I know.” She straightened up again and pulled her leg back. “Stand up straight.”

Sev shuffled backwards, her back straight again, already missing the contact.

Jen put her hand on Sev’s shoulder, curled her fingers and started slowly dragging her nails down. It left four white stripes behind, quickly turning red. “Still no predictions?”

“Well,” Sev said, biting through the pain, “if I had to hazard a guess I’d say you were intending to hurt me in some way.”

Jen slapped her thigh. “Smartarse.”

“But am I right?” Sev asked, grinning widely.

Jen’s nails closed back on her nipple and she gave it a cruel twist. “Yes, you’re very,  _very_ right.”

“Good to know.” Sev curled her toes and pressed her thighs hard together. Thank god Jen wasn’t the type to expect complete obedience, or cowering. Sev had never been able to keep her mouth shut, not even when it came to this.

But Jen seemed to enjoy her backchat.

“Right.” Jen slapped her arse again and stepped away. “Accessories.”

“You been shopping again?” Sev asked, watching Jen rummage through her chest-of-toys.

“Just a bit,” Jen said absently, pulling out a vibrator and then putting it in again. “You know me, always looking for new and exciting things.”

“And painful. New, exciting, painful things.”

Jen threw her a grin over her shoulder. “Goes without saying. Now stop peeking or I’ll blindfold you.”

Sev quickly averted her eyes.

Her nipple was still stinging, with that warm, half-pleasurable glow that always came after being abused like that. It did make her a bit nervous, though. Jen delighted in pushing her to the very edge, and while that was – was everything she had ever wanted, in a way, it was also  _intense_.

And she hated waiting.

“Right.” Jen straightened up with a little black bag in her hand.

“Got the fun stuff?”

Jen walked back to her and gave the bag a little pat. “Some if it, at least. You know…” She stopped in front of Sev and cocked her head, expression going thoughtful. “One of these days I’m just going to lay it all out and use every single thing I own on you, one after the other.”

Sev shivered, goosebumps forming. “Just to – to see what happens?”

Jen smiled. “I actually have a fairly good idea what will happen. Eyes closed, by the way.”

Sev bit the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes. She could hear Jen rummage around her bag, the clink of metal, a soft thud as she dropped her again. Feel her body heat as she stepped closer. And then…

“ _Fuck_ ,” she gasped, eyes flying open as pain –  _lots_ of pain, a burning flaming kind of pain – suddenly erupted across her breasts. She looked down, blinking, gasping in air. Nipple clamps, obviously, she should have seen this coming but Jesus  _fuck_ it hurt. Usually Jen went slow with those kind of things, revelling in each of her twitches and winces. She hadn’t been  _prepared_ , couldn’t have –

Jen was stroking her cheek. Her thumb stroked a tear away – Christ, had she started crying already?

“Stings, doesn’t it?” Jen said softly. She sounded a little hypnotic. “And it’s only going to get worse from this point on, darling, so you better get used to it.”

“Worse?” she gasped. “How can it get – ” And she abruptly closed her mouth again, before Jen would give every agonising detail of exactly how she could make things _worse_.

“Clever girl.” Jen reached into her bag again and pulled out a candle and a lighter.

Sev dropped her head back. “Oh,  _fuck_.”

“Looking forward to this, are you?”

“I’m – fuck.” She looked back at Jen, “I won’t be wearing bras for a couple of days, will I?”

Jen dimpled at her. “I don’t mind you walking around topless.”

“Might be a bit distracting for your clients, though.”

“Hmm, a bit.” She twisted one of the clamps and Sev hissed. “You know, sometimes I think it’s really a pity you’re not that well-endowed, sweetheart. You know, more surface to play with.”

“You don’t really mind, though, do you?” Sev sneered.

“No. And the sensitivity more than makes up for it.” She ran her fingernail lightly over the underside of Sev’s breast. It seemed absurd that she could still feel anything but the searing pain of the clamps, but she did. In fact, the pain only seemed to have made her more sensitive.

She shivered. Jen grinned and leaned down, closing her mouth around the clamp, tongue teasing at the bits of skin peeking through the metal.

Sev whimpered. “Jen, please…”

“You want ‘em off, sweetie?”

She closed her eyes.  _Off_  would mean more pain, as the blood would rush back. But at least it would stop the teasing.

“Yes, please,” she said, rather more meekly than she usually was.

Jen delicately took hold of the clamps. Her eyes flicked quickly to Sev’s face, and then she pulled.

Sev gasped, tried to breathe to the sudden intense pain of it. It would fade soon enough, she had enough experience to know that, but that didn’t help right now.

And Jen, studying her with a slight smile, head held to one side, didn’t help either.

“You make the loveliest noises, you know,” Jen said fondly.

“Glad to – to please.” She focused on the ceiling for a bit. The handcuffs helped, strangely. It felt reassuring to pull against them, being held.

“Oh, you always do.” Jen started tracing spirals across her breast again, slowly getting closer to her aching nipple.

Sev bit her lip and focused on Jen’s slowly moving finger. She could smell the candle, wherever Jen had put it, the hot wax. Psychological play again, messing with her anticipation, her imagination.

Jen really was quite good at this.

“There,” she said softly. Her nail had reached Sev’s abused nipple, gently flicking at it. Sev quivered. “Good, isn’t it?”

One breath. Two. “Depends on your definition, I suppose,” she said, still staring down at her own breasts.

“You’re telling me you didn’t like it, sweetheart? Well, in that case…” She leaned down and – ah, that’s what happened to the candle. “We’ll just have to try something else.”

It was a black one, all the way through. That’s something about temperatures, wasn’t it? Darker colours burning hotter than lighter, or was it the other way around?

Probably not; she couldn’t imagine Jen ever choosing the easier option.

Jen got on the bed behind her. “You like the heat, don’t you?”

“Again, it depends.”

“Oh, does it?” Jen settled on her knees behind her, pressing her chest against Sev’s back.

She leaned back against Jen’s shoulder, almost cheek to cheek. “I like everything you do to me,” she murmured, eyes half-closed.

Jen nipped at her ear. “Flattery, again.”

“’s not flattery if it’s the truth.”

Jen chuckled. No reply, but her hand holding the candle came into view. The melted wax at the top of it was shining.

Sev tensed up. Jen held her hand high – good, that was good, high meant cooling down before it touched her skin.

But then, obviously, she started slowly lowering her arm, tantalisingly tipping the candle over but not enough for the drop to fall. Lower, and lower, only a few inches away from her now…

Sev shivered, hard. Jen’s other arm came around her waist, holding her against her. “Shush now,” she said. “Don’t move. Don’t want me to miss the target, do you?”

She tipped the candle. A drop fell down, hitting her just above her nipple. She arched back, tasted blood – her teeth in her lip, biting down – panted and rocked against Jen, who just stroked her hip.

“And again. Keep still.”

Sev nodded and tried her very best to stop the shaking. It was hard: every instinct in her body was telling her to pull away. And she could, the handcuffs gave her enough room to struggle, and Jen wasn’t strong enough.

But Jen had told her to keep still, so she did. Simple as that.

Another drop, right next to the previous one. A simple hot  _stab_ of pain, fading into something warm and almost-comfortable. Another one, and another, a neat little line – Sev shook, couldn’t stop it.

“Shush,” Jen whispered. “Just one more, and we’ll go to the other side.” Jen’s hand slid up over her stomach to the underside of her breast, holding her. “Breathe in.”

She did, held it inside. Shaking.

The last drip hit her straight on the tip of her nipple and she – she didn’t scream, but it came damned close. She pitched forward, panting like a woman giving birth.

“Good girl. Now here, back.”

“Jen…”

“ _Now_ , Sev.”

No time to catch her breath. She settled back against Jen, leaned against her other shoulder, and watched as Jen lowered the candle again.

Usually Jen allowed for breathers inbetween, little pauses where Sev could get her control back and calm down a little. It made things easier, but it also meant Jen could go on for longer.

Long-distance versus sprinting, really. And today she was apparently set on running the 100 meters dash.

She hissed as yet another drop hit sensitive skin. “Just, just one more, yeah?” she tried.

“Hmm, for the moment. I might go back to this later, though.” She leaned in close and licked Sev’s neck. “I like you  _burnt_.”

Sev wrapped her fingers around the chains and tried to keep as still as possible as Jen slowly angled the candle. She could see the wax gather, a drop starting to form, gravity doing its work.

And then it fell. She jerked hard against her restraints, almost lost her footing.

Jen shushed her again, stroking her hair. “Haven’t you been a good little pet?” she cooed.

“Want me to sit up next?” Sev sneered, still breathless. “Fetch? I can probably manage begging, if that’s what you’re into.”

“We’ll see.” She patted Sev’s arse and got back off the bed, going down to her knees in front of her. The cuffs around her ankles went away. Sev curled her toes happily. She always hated having her balance fucked with.

“Knees on the bed,” Jen said.

“Going to free my hands?”

“No.” Jen crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. “Well?”

“Fine.” She got one knee behind her, and with on little ridiculous hop and a wriggle she got on the bed. It put more strain on her arms, though. She gave the handcuffs another pull, trying them out. Enough give to –

“And spread your legs.”

Sev gave Jen a look. “How much?”

“As far as you can.”

She thinned her lips and spread her thighs. Her arms were stretched out now, cuffs digging into her wrists. Almost more like she was hanging from the bed rather than just being restrained to it.

Jen stepped close again and dipped her hand between Sev’s legs. “God, you’re wet,” she murmured.

Sev tried to grind against Jen’s hand but she pulled away again. “No, darling, not yet. Keep still.”

“So I  _will_ get to come this time, will I?” Sev asked, rather sharply.

“Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how you behave.” Jen leaned down further and slid two fingers inside of her, pressing up. Sev couldn’t help it, automatically pushed her hips forward.

Jen retaliated by sharply twisting her nipple, cracking the dried wax.

She yelped. It  _hurt_ , more than she would have expected, and it didn’t fade quickly either, like it had before. The pain of it lingered, although Jen’s slowly massaging fingers inside of her were complicating matters a little.

She pulled out again and bent down to reach for her bag. “How close are you?”

“To coming? I’m…” She blinked. “I honestly can’t tell, actually.”

Jen snorted. “Not  _that_ close, then. Good, means we can play a bit more.” She pulled out a vibrator, flourishing it like a stage magician would do with a wand.

Sev clenched, reflexively – damn her imagination.

“Now, remember…” Jen flicked the switch, the low buzz filling the room. “Keep your legs open and your hips still.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sev said, only a little sarcastic.

Jen completely bypassed her clit and went down, teasing around her entrance. Sev tilted her head back and started counting out her breathing, her fail-proof trick to keep control.

 _In_ -two-three  _hold_ -two-three  _out_ -two-three-four-five –

“Is it working?” Jen asked, sounding interested.

“What?”

“Your little breathing trick.”

“A – a bit.”

She pulled the vibrator back out and put it back against her, maybe half an inch above her clit.

 _Keep still_. Breathing, that’s the key, not giving in to the overwhelming urge to cant her hips and close the distance, get the vibrator exactly where she needed it.

Jen moved it a fraction lower. Sev sobbed in frustration.

And then it was gone. She slumped backwards in relief, eyes closed. A sound of rummaging – Jen, going through her bag again – and then Jen’s fingers on her chest, gently peeling off the dried wax. It stung a bit, even with how careful she was being. Sensitive didn’t even begin to cover it, even the  _air_ felt painful now.

Jen’s hands went away. Again, the clink of whatever it was in that bag. And then Jen’s voice, suddenly a lot less teasing, more commanding: “Look up.”

She blinked and looked at Jen. She was holding a flogger.

Sev slowly shook her head. “If you’re – if you’re going to do what I’m think you’re going to do…”

Jen simply smiled.

Safewording, that would be the sane thing now. But… She loved this, really, the risk of it, the sense of going over the edge. Jen would never permanently damage her, that was sure, and for the rest…

“Come to your conclusion, have you?” Jen asked. “Good.” She raised her flogger, making a show of aiming, the tip of her tongue between her teeth.

And then she hit.

This time Sev  _did_ scream, short and shocked, spontaneous. The pain now was nothing compared to earlier, she rode on it, gasping for air, far too much to bear…

“That’s one,” she could hear Jen say.

“How – how many?” she stammered.

“Ten.”

Sev opened her eyes again, staring at Jen’s small, evil smile. “Each,” Jen added.

Sev slowly shook her head. “No. I can’t, I’ll – probably faint before you’re done.”

Jen shrugged. “We’ll see. I think you can, personally. Ten each, five second break between each hit. You’ll scream, and you’ll feel like you’re being skinned, like I’m flaying your very nerve endings, but you  _will_ see it all the way through.”

She opened her mouth, closed it again. Jen was still waiting.

And, feeling a bit like she had just jumped off a cliff, Sev nodded.

Jen raised the flogger again and hit down hard.

After the third hit Sev lost conscious thought. She didn’t bother counting, or even thinking about how long it would be until the end. As far as she was concerned, there _was_ no end, just this regularly-falling  _agony_. Her throat was going hoarse with the noises she was making and she was aware of nothing but  _pain_ , searing, burning –

And then it stopped. Something went away and suddenly she was lying back, something soft – Jen’s bed.

She turned her head. Jen was lying next to her, head propped up on her hand. Grinning. “That was  _fun_ ,” she said cheerfully.

Sev gave a choked laugh. “ _Fun_? Yeah, that’s one way of putting it.”

“You have been good, though.” Jen reached out and brushed her fingertip very softly over Sev’s nipple. It sent a shock of pain down her nerve endings, mixed with lust. “In fact, I think you deserve a reward. Lady’s choice.”

“Hmm?” Sev said, still a bit floaty. Although her cunt was starting to send up cautious signals again.

“Toys? Or just me?”

She closed her eyes. “Just you.”

Jen got up onto her knees and shuffled back. She carefully lifted Sev’s hips and put a pillow underneath them, and then she lied down between Sev’s legs.

“Settle in for the long haul, darling,” she said cheerfully, fingertips already teasing her. “I’m going to make you come until you see stars.”

“Promises, promises,” Sev said, fingers winding through Jen’s dark hair. Jen gave her one final grin, and then she went down.

It took less than five minutes before she came. 

Jen didn’t stop for at least an hour.


End file.
